The unkown hero
by Shadowkid14
Summary: Finn is a 16 year old guy who grew up alone with some help of dogs for his child years until he was 10 and left his adoptive family. He wanted to go out in search of who he is, but he wasn't untrained on surviving. The father dog trained with the kids for years and he surpassed them all. Now caught In a adventure to discover himself he finds more than just his identity on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright for those that have heard/read I was hacked and it took a week to get my account back so bs people. Look I have no bad blood with reviews and criticism which I encourage but hacking is bull. Look im just gonna let it go for now and put my story out. Also read the summary so you get the start of the beggining.**

Finns P.O.V

I am just a hidden unknown hero that has been trying to find my past of who I am and how only I had survived. I never really hung out with people because I was just a lone wolf. I went on quests I would find on papers with some that gave vague hints on humans. I never was known by many and those that did know me were just the people I save. I was on newspapers on people wondering who I was, why was I so alone, what was I looking for; well the fact is my name is Finn the Human and I am the unknown soldier.

_(day 1 of beggining quest)_

I was walking around the woods searching for supplies of anything useful, but I had gotten nothing so far.*sigh* I have so many questions and truth is I sometimes forget my purpose on this world from saving people to finding my true self. Most think of me as a unsung hero that was never seen, yet I wondered why did the people care I mean most never saw me or knew who I was. 'This is all the beggining I thought'. I left my thought world to continue to move on searching for anything from supplies, clues, or adventures. I ran back to my home I made which was camoflauged in 4 trees. I had all essintial things to survive, but today, this day changed me when I was starting to be known by people. Most looked many places to find me but I was caught bathing in a lake. I did the leap of faith off a 40 foot cliff with my shirt off being recorded by some random people. I came up to them and decided to talk." Can I help you?" I asked them. He told me he wouldn't share the video with anyone, practically because who wouldn't want to remember a tall strong dude in a blue cloak, with runes, gems and a special design on it I had gotten from a dungeon. The person kept to his word and left and I sat down near an old log and took a nap for a while.*about an hour later*." YYAAAAAAWWWWW." I said waking up streching looking around and noticed some noise coming from the candy kingdom." flipping ice king is at it again." I said disappointed trying to enjoy what once was a peaceful day. I ran through the woods until I got to candy walls and saw ice king flying with the princess"typical" I smirked as I jumped into a tree and came out and knocked the donkus out of the air, grabbed the princess and fell down with her on me." Are you ok?" She asked me. "I'm fine." That was all I said to her and left. I didn't like her at all even though she obsessed on finding me and I soon figured she was just acting like the dumbass damsel in distress to see who I was. Truth was she wouldn't stop which made it all more pathetic even though for a genius it didn't seem like she got the picture.*pwned*. No matter what love was the least of my problem.' So I had thought.'. I decided to go back to my home and cook up some steak as I ate alone as usual. I had got into my bed made from cotton candy tree fabric rapped in a Large blanket to make it look like a mattress. That night I dreamt when I was little and saw my old adoptive family I left earlier.'why why would they not answer me I said until I woke up and said"Why!". I got up and dressed in my gear and armor as I left to find some food. I was jumping tree to tree when I saw LSP Watching a small tv and looked closely and noticed it was about me. I listened closely to What the reporter was saying." And today folks we talk about the unknown hooded man." The cube co anchor said to the other. " we heard that this man has once again saved the candy princess from the ice king." he said putting papers down." Now the kingdom wants to know who this hero is, but so far we have found nothing about him except for him to have everyone's back in their time of need."The other cube finished." We'll that's all for today for the hero and if you have any information on him please visit us at the cube kingdom. 'Huh why is it everyone needs me and who has my back' I thought until I heard screaming and I saw a little flame boy running from a water soldier."WO WO WO what do u want with this little boy" I confronted the water soldier. He knew me as the unknown soldier and apologized to me."look sir this child stole my lunch." He said and I looked to the little kid as it seemed he hadn't eaten for days." Look here's some gold to buy yourself some food so leave the little guy alone." I said taking the coins out of my pocket and handing it to him." Alright then, but he better not steal from others again." He said as he left. I looked down at the little kid and saw he was poor." do you know where your parents are kid." I said gently kneeling to him. He told me his name was Thomas and he was homeless because his parents had died when he was only four. I felt bad for him and decided to watch him for a while so I took him to a little restaurant nearby and got him some food.(Thomas is a seven year old fire boy who is an orphan that is 4 ft tall has short spiky hair and has a humanoid figure.) "Thanks." He told me smiling." Hey so why did you help me sir?" He told me." I help everyone kid" I said taking a bite out of my sandwich. He realized who I was and his eyes grew huge." Your the unknown hero!" he said in disbelief." Well yeah; so even the fire kingdom knows me." I said looking forward grinning with a small laugh." Well for someone who isn't known well, people can spread rumors fast." I said finishing my food and looked down at him." So I know I can't do much for you, do you have any skills?" I asked him." Well I guess I'm good at crafting stuff." Thomas said unsure." We'll what can you make from materials around you?" I asked him as he got up, grabbed some tree branches, rocks, and had used some rusty iron pieces he found on the floor, used the tree branches and started a fire, melted the metal pieces with his fire and the help from the branches fire and smashed the rock against the metal shaping it into a small tomahawk. He then through it in a pond which caused a steam cloud to come out and after five minutes he told me it was clear to pick it up. The water was still really hot but it didn't burn as I pulled out a brand new looking tomahawk. I looked at it closely and spun it on my hands and threw it at a tree that was 2 feet thick and it sliced through perfectly and got stuck in another tree." Thomas you have a gift I mean making that is a real talent!" I exclaimed with him filling up with joy for me to like something he made. I took the cloak hat and he was one of the only people to see my face." Look I have seen many good blacksmith but for someone who is seven you can really serve your kingdom." I told him as I reached into my pocket and gave him a small bag of gold that only he could open and told him I would see him one day again as I left through the trees.

Thomas P.O.V

I ran back to the fire kingdom screaming with joy making people grumpy and telling me to be quiet. I was overwhelmed not knowing which stranger to tell first. That was until a flame guard came up to me and dragged me to the main castle hall. There sat flame king tapping his fingers on his chair as he stood up looking at me." Thomas you have been brought here to pay back the money you owe the kingdom for living on our grounds." He said in a booming voice as always because they always make me work for a month to pay off the debt for living in a small tent in the middle of a small lava neighborhood." As usual your assignment to pay off your debt are left on th" flame king was interrupted by him." Your tax money is right here he said pulling out five golden coins which still left the bag he had with at least 30 more. He handed them to lithe flame king. Next thing he knows he's knocked out for 6 hours and wakes up in a court room with at least 92% of the flame kingdom there. He looked around and saw that flame king was looking at him with a glare. Even his daughter was watching me. When he noticed me wake up he asked me" who did you steal from to get the money." He said deeply but calmly I didn't answer fast enough and a guard hit me with a mallet on my thigh." AAGGGHHHH" I yelled in pain" I won't say it's a promise I am only going to say a man gave it to me." I said with my teeth clutched in pain." DON'T LIE TO ME TELL US ALL WHO YOU STOLE FROM!" He yelled and the guard hit me again in my stomach this time which made me cough up blood making the audience back down in fear.' that is why he did that so no one would stand up to him." I already told you a man gave it to me." I said and at that moment when the guard was going to smash my head*CLANK -SWISH-SWISH. The guard stood there without moving and fell on his knees then on his stomach which made a pool of blood and the crowd gasped when they saw the hero."Flame king I was the one who gave him the money now leave him alone or I will finish off your entire defense force."(his cloak if fire proof.) I said looking at him. He only grinned and began to laugh loudly and the crowd started to laugh nervously with him until he told them to shut up." Well boy lets see you try." He said and yelled "GUARDS!" And they came in lines and Finn only grinned and sheathed his sword. "ATTACK HIM NOW."*Five minutes later*(if you want to know what the fight looks like look up a video on YouTube called' One vs Many') he put his sword back and walked toward the king with the crowd struck with great fear and respect. The king looked at him when he stopped walking he took off his hood and showed the people his face."Who are you?" The king asked. "My names Finn, Finn the Human."Finn thanks for helping me out" I said."no problem Thomas, if you want you can stay with me for a while if you want, this place doesn't seem safe. When me and Finn were about to leave Flame King let the Flame Princess out and he told her to kill him. She yelled back No for all of the horrible time she spent in that lamp. Finn then turned around and told him" you know for a king also known as a man with great power you seem to have others fight all your battles which is what I consider weak. We then left the castle and Finn told me he could stay in one of the four tree houses and he told me he'd see me in the morning as I went to sleep.

(back at the fire kingdom)

The king had lost his daughter because she escaped to who knows where but he had his suspicions. He had gotten the word out about Finn and someone in the crowd had a photo of him. The unknown soldier was becoming very famous in just hours.

**Well what did you all think. Still mad about earlier but that's the past sorry if my other story takes a while but I'm also busy too so I use spare time I hardly have to make my story because it can be pretty difficult for me. Also I'd like to thank you all for reading and enjoy the thoughts of spring break because that is when vacation time makes everyone happy. I'll see what I could do for my other story so Adios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm back after that long beeping weight for school on how the flip a plant looks like on the inside. Well i would like to see the new adventure time vault of bones because as you may have seen, flame princess is a main character in it And I am trying to make Finn be a assassin from assassins creed like another writer who made the story ' The Fire War' and give him a shout out for upgrading his old story. Also i wanted to answer a question from my other story of why i switch point of view alot (P.O.V) it is because it is suposed to leave some people confused wanting to find out what they do next and i dont do paragraphs because if i did this would look like an essay and i dont really like doing essays about boring shit like book reviews because it already has a summary. So hope to see all that work out and enjoy the story.**

Finn's P.O.V

I went walking across my wooden bridges to my house after leaving Thomas in his. The wood was ricketing a bit, but I just ignored it and kept walking to my home. We both went to sleep peacefully with the bugs chirping making a little soft song. I woke up on what seemed to be five am after hearing some noise outside. I tried to squint a bit when I saw ice king flying with a princess I couldn't seem to recognize. I ran out the door to go help her, but by the time I got there the ice king was fleeing with scorch marks on him." Who's out there?" I asked readying my sword. I saw that it was flame princess on the floor almost unconcious from being zapped with painful ice. I went over to her to help her up, but she brushed my hand away and got up herself." What are you doing here Flame princess?" I asked her while she brushed some dirt off her clothes." I'm leaving my dad because he imprisoned me when I was little." Fp answered me." Well it seems like you handled that problem pretty well." I said surprised by her courage to fight back instead of crying for help." Look Finn is it? Just because everyone else relies on you doesn't mean I do." She said taking my offer to help offensive." I didn't mean you couldn't handle yourself I just asked you if you needed help was all." I said taking it hurtful." Look I'm sorry." She told me," I just haven't been treated nicely, that's all." She said looking down." I have to go." I told her." To where?" She asked me." I have to go help Thomas out because he might be looking for me and get worried." I said putting my back pack on. Just then..." Hey Finn!" Thomas said coming from the house. He kept walking up until he saw Flame princess and immediately we knew what he had dealt with a day ago." Hey Flame princess you can come with us for breakfast at this resaurant by choose goose's shop in the woods." I told her." Thanks Finn." She said as we all walked down the woods to the restaurant. On the way there I was looking at Thomas and how he was like me as a kid but I had at least been adopted. Flame princess was thinking because she had looked a bit confused but I shrugged it off and kept walking. I kept thinking of how she defeated the ice king and figured out we had some stuff in common as well. All three of us were quite similar when you think about it. We got to the restaurant and ate some food and we talked a bit on how our lives were and Thomas had left us alone because the little guy had an idea and I didn't think it through until I ran out of a topic to talk about and I tried to fill Thomas in when I realized he probably left so we could be on a date.( smart little kid). Fp also noticed and we both blushed after realizing what the other knew. When we walked outside the door it began to rain and to cover her from being hurt I gave her my cloack and we went back to my tree houses. I saw him playing a video game on my console.(it is not Bmo it is just a console.) he looked at me and gave a nervous shrug and smile. Fp took off my cloak and gave it back as she looked around the house filled with treasures from my adventures." So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked the. Feeling a bit bored." I don't know Finn I should probably make myself a shelter." Fp said hoping the sky would clear up." Look I know this may sound awkward but you can stay in one of the tree houses until you can build your house." I said scratching my head." Thanks and can I take the one the furthest away from here for privacy?" She asked me."sure go ahead." I said preparing everything and giving her a tour around the small tree home." Thanks Finn I know I'm just probably bothering you But I really appreciate all you've done for me." she said shyly."no problem and if you have any questions just ask." I said heading back to my house. "Alright." she replied.' why do I get nervous around her.' I thought walking on the bridge. I went over to Thomas and he just laughed nervously and began to run laughing." Do that again and I swear Thomas." I said smiling at him trying to escape.' Kids' I thought.

FP P.O.V

I was offered so much by Finn and I knew I needed the help so I accepted it but it feels a little bad accepting so much from someone but he seemed happy when I did so I knew that he likes other people to be happy. I have these weird feelings around him that I can't explain. I hope I can get my house made soon and try to live on my own. I couldn't shake off the fact that he didn't care if people asked for help, he just helped them with their problem. I had to get rid of the dreams I had about my father locking me up; but the thing was I saw a lady point to me yelling that I was stronger than the bombs that made the mushroom war. I kept having nightmares every night but this time I feel... Safer. The day passed by quickly and we were all going to sleep. This entire time I never noticed was until I thought of the chaos fire caused'WAIT! HOW AM I NOT BURNING THE HOUSE DOWN!' I said worried but noticed noting happened. I decided to ask Finn about it in the morning and I went to sleep.'Fps dream' 3rd person view. She was walking down a path of past memories watching them all float by as she sees that most of them are what looked like a montage of her in her lamp. She came to this big door that had a enscription on it that said,' find the key in the past, the power in the present and the hope of the future. Switch back to fp.' What does that even mean' I thought. I kept wandering by when I saw flashbacks with each one having a good or bad day.' Find the key in the past'.she whispered; she then saw a large bubble with a pink person yelling at my father and pointed at me. I couldn't tell who it was because she was to far away.( I didn't know how PB locked her up so I'm going with this.) I was about to relive the imprisonment when. "RRRRR RRRRRRR RRRR...RRRRR RRRRRRR RRRR. I woke up and noticed it was just a dream. I shut off the alarm clock and went outside and I could see Finn through the window making food. I walked inside and said hi." Good morning Finn and you to thomas. I ate some coal he had for his oven and he ate eggs and Thomas just ate a Deeply grilled cheese that was bubbling because of his fire skin and then I remembered. " Finn, how come me or Thomas can't burn the house?" She said and Thomas completely forgot he was made of fire." I put an enchantment on the tree mostly to protect from forest fire, but it has its uses." He said continuing to finish his meal. " Well let's go find somewhere to make you a new home." He said gathering his cloack and one ping pong sized diamond from the pile of gold. We went searching for locations but couldn't find any. We finally came to a clear cliff opening that was already clear." This place is perfect!" She said looking around." Alright then lets get you the supplies." Finn said. We went to the store, bought a lot of stuff that mostly finn carried which surprised me he could handle it and made my house out of a very nice stone marble for the floors and a bit of limestone for the roof and built the structure itself." Hey Finn how did you make your home fire proof?" I asked." I studied alchemy for a while because I needed to know certain things for my quests." He answered while bringing five other workers who were helping build the house." Is there any chance you can fire proof my house?" I asked watching them work extremely fast on making the support beams and figure of the walls." Well I already made your house out of stone for a reason, but if you need smaller objects fire proof ill see what I could do." He said wiping a bit of sweat off his face from working all day with the other people." Finn why are you helping me so much even though you hardly know me?" I said asking him." Because the reason I help everyone is to make sure no one is abandoned and left alone like I was." He said looking pained for what he was saying."I go on quests to find my origin and every time I get closer find clues on what happened to me, to the other humans, to my family." He said getting his things."look I didn't mean to make you feel bad" I said Trying to make him stop leaving when he told me;" it's not the reason you brought up it's that I'm trying to end others suffering and put myself to suffer for others. I am trying to find what I lost or what took what I had from me." He said." Look flame princess I'll tell you more when I think I can tell people what I have found about my past." And with that he left.' What the heck did I do!' I said practically screaming at myself. I walked inside the house that was pretty standard and a little luxury with a nature view to keep me entertained by watching the animals hunt. i didn't have much to do now that I am free, but I'm sure the answer lies ahead. As it got darker I decided to go to sleep and enjoyed for once that I had a bed that I could not burn down. At that time I dreamt about...

**OHHHHH you guys are going to be blown away by the answer in the next chapter and can you all imagine Finn as a assassin? Plz leave a review on what you thought and see you all later**

**til then ~ peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you thought his was a chapter sorry but when I put the second chapter up it didn't update so I put this up.**


End file.
